Icon of Sin (Trees Everywhere)
The Icon of Sin is a massive demon that has served Hell for billions of years. One of the greatest and most feared demon serving Hell, the Icon of Sin is commanded by Iblis, one of the six Gods of Hell. Appearance The Icon of Sin is one of the largest demons in Hell, even surpassing some of the Gods of Hell. The Icon's most notable feature is the head, a skeletal goat skull sculpted into a large demonic infested wall with a pentagram on the forehead. Nobody has ever seen the Icon of Sin's body, even the Six Gods of Hell are unaware of it. History The Icon of Sin was born out of necessity as Hell was losing the Forty-Fifth Divine War. Trillions of humans, aliens, monsters, and demons were sacrificed to create the monstrosity that is the Icon of Sin, the most powerful demon in Hell. The sheer power of its birth led to the fall of many universes and caused the defection of many of Heaven and Hegemony's fleets and armies to Hell. However, with all three superpowers weakened by the shortage of troops, the Forty-Sixth Divine War was delayed for 200,000 years. The Icon of Sin was then put under the service of Iblis, despite his protests. The Icon of Sin has been deployed by Hell multiple times during the Divine War. During the Six-Hundred-and-Ninety-First Divine War, the Icon of Sin single-handedly conquered 40 universes in 1 hour despite heavy opposition from the combined forces of Heaven and the Hegemony. It took the intervention of Archangel Michael with an Empyrean-forged weapon, the Lightbearer Sword to injure the Icon of Sin and forced it to retreat but not without suffering deep injuries. The Icon of Sin now waits in the darkest tomb of Hell, waiting to be unleashed and bring chaos upon Hell's enemies once more, even if Iblis is incredibly hesitant in unleashing it. Abilities The Icon of Sin is an extremely powerful demon with powers surpassing all of Hell except for the Gods of Hell. It is capable of summoning an obscene amount of demons, enough to drown entire galaxies if possible. It also emits a natural aura that demoralizes all non-demon beings, useful to quickly force Heaven and Hegemony colonies to surrender. Smaller powers demonstrated include the power to fire purple beams of varying strength, teleportation (although it's slow), psychic powers, and many more. The Icon of Sin is capable of destroying entire universes, usually by eating them and it increases the Icon of Sin's power, depending on how chaotic the world was. At one point, a power-scaling obsessed universe was devoured by the Icon of Sin and it gave the Icon of Sin the power to defeat any being it came across to, although it's temporary because of how awful it was. The Icon of Sin is immune to conventional weaponry. While Holy Light, Hyper Geometry, and Necromium weapons work well against demons, it does not harm the Icon of Sin by a bit and even the Empyrean Lightbearer Sword only injured it. Reality warping probably won't help either. However, the Icon of Sin needs to rest after each Divine War, lasting for tens of thousands of years before it could fully return to combat. Trivia * The Icon of Sin is of course, based on the Icon of Sin from Doom. * The Icon of Sin might be John Romero. * The Icon of Sin does not sin as much as humans do. * The Icon of Sin has no understanding of money or sin. * The Icon of Sin's favorite food is meatballs. * The Icon of Sin regularly watches boxing during his sleep. * The Icon of Sin would like to direct a movie one day. * The Icon of Sin wishes that it could control a universe where everyone is a sheep. * The Icon of Sin was banned from the Dragon Ball forums for talking about Superman. * The Icon of Sin personally enjoys Batman v Superman. * The Icon of Sin likes hearing church choirs. * The Icon of Sin thinks that anime is an Indian propaganda. * The Icon of Sin does not like the color red, especially ruby red. ** He isn't aware that his forehead is red, however. * The Icon of Sin has a pilot's license. * The Icon of SIn thinks that Japan's way of repenting is making dubs of anime. Category:Sentinel 72's Kaiju Category:Trees Everywhere Category:Demons Category:OP Characters Category:Unknown Gender